


Finding Warmth

by AnxiouslyNerdy



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Easter Bunny!Shiro, F/M, Jack Frost!Lance, Langst, M/M, Post-Rise of the Guardians, Sandman! Hunk, Santa Clause! Allura, Soulmates, Tooth Fairy! Pidge, klance, klangst, rise of the gardians au, soulamte au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2018-12-31 11:02:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12131055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiouslyNerdy/pseuds/AnxiouslyNerdy
Summary: As Keith grows older, like most kids he starts to forget the Guardians, starts to grow up. Except for Lance. Mostly because Lance breaks the rules. But, in his defense, the rules don't apply when it comes to your potential soulmate. Still, somewhere along the way, Keith shuts Lance out, forgets about him, and darkness starts to fill his heart.Can Lance get Keith to remember him again? Save him from Lotor who lurks in the dark, waiting to pounce.(Longer description inside, and title might change, because I couldn't really think of a different one right now)





	1. Summary

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a weird little AU that popped into my head, and I know it sounds kind of weird, so the first chapter is the summary. So I can kinda explain in ore depth what things I changed to fit the characters a little better. Hopefully it helps and I can't wait to see what everyone thinks of it!

All the myths around the Guardians are mostly that…myths. Their names are made up, along with some of the most important details about them. For example, North, Aka Santa Clause…is a women. Her name is Allura. One thing the myths did get correct is how insanely intense she is. She even gives the Boogie Man a run for his money. Over all she’s still jolly and full of wonder, but she’s not some old, overweight guy. No, she’s like an Amazon, large and beautiful. 

Her soulmate, happens to be the Easter Bunny. Most people call him Bunny, but we know him as Shiro. And no, he’s not a full fledged bunny. He’s still six feet and all muscle, but, he’s a hybrid. He looks mostly human, but has a white cotton tail and long droopy ears. Once you get past his rough exterior, he’s really just a softy.

Then there’s the Sandman, or as we know him, Hunk. The one big thing everyone got wrong about him is the fact that he can talk, and he’s one great cook! He’s also not gold. In fact, if we didn’t know who he was, he could be mistaken as a human. His soulmate is Shay. She doesn’t have a whole lot of power, but she can fill in for him when needed, and she’s just all around lovey.

Pidge, or as some people know her as, the Tooth Fairy, is quite brainy. She doesn’t have little fairies helping her, like the myths say. She has an entire army of triangular tiny robots, her most trusted one she calls Rover. All of her records are computerized, and she even sends commands straight to the bots from her phone. She is one who looks most like the myths, with her fairy wings, and green tint to her skin, but she acts nothing like you would expect from a fairy. As of right now, she hasn’t found her soulmate, and she’s more than okay with that.

Then there’s Lance…good ol’ Jack Frost. The myths about him are the most true. He died at the age of fourteen, but was brought back by The man on the moon, Coran, in a body and mindset of a seventeen-year-old. He was lonely for hundreds of years, until the fight with Pitch, or as they know him, Lotor. He received his memories, and in the process of the fight, was seen for the first time by Keith. A little boy who’s heart was full of wonder and hope. He saw Lance and Lance would never forget that.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! 
> 
> Warnings: Langst, and some violence but not graphic, just mentions it, and it's nothing terrible.

The first time Lance met Keith, it was when they were fighting Lotor…better known as the Boogie Man. Surprisingly, Keith has seen Lance…well Jack Frost as the stories told. Lance had been alone for a long time. Sure he had Sandy, or Hunk as they know him, most nights but…he was still alone. Until Keith.

The Guardians are told not to get attached to any of the children, because eventually they grow up…they stop believing, which means they stop seeing them. Unfortunately for Lance there was something about Keith that he couldn’t let go of. So most nights if he wasn’t off making it blizzard in another country he would visit Keith.

They would lie on Keith’s bed for hours, talking. Lance would make it snow sometimes, or make figurines out of ice or Keith. Obviously they didn’t stay when he left, because they would melt in the warm house or the sun would destroy them in the warmer months.

Lance was happy to finally not feel so alone. That’s why when Keith was ten, when his parents died in a car accident, Keith barely survived, Lance barely left his side the entire time he was in the hospital. Trying to bring him a little joy. It worked until Keith got sent to the local orphanage.

The older he got, the less likely he’d get adopted, and the more the other kids accused him of being crazy for having an imaginary friend at the age of fifteen. That’s when Lance started to fade, at least for Keith. Younger, more hopeful children around the world could still see him…still believed in him.

On good days Keith would call for him, and of course Lance was always near, but that ended after the last time Keith got caught talking to him. Three older, tougher, meaner, boys beat him up after Lance had left. When he came back the next day, like he promised he would, Keith has a broken arm, cut lip, and black eye.

Lance tried to talk to him, but got no response. After the millionth attempt, he went to shake him, but his hand passed right through Keith’s shoulder. Gasping Lance backed away, his hand against his heart, his world crashing down around him.

“No…please…no…Keith…I…” He crumbles to his knees, frost creeping along the floor around him. 

“Fuck, it’s freezing in here.” Keith mumbles, pulling his thin blankets tighter around himself.

Lance sobs, his tears freezing then shattering against the ground. “Please…don’t leave me alone. I can’t be along again.”

Keith of course doesn’t heat him, which starts to anger Lance.

“You of all people should understand what it’s like to be alone! H-how could you?” With his screams falling into silence, Lance leaves. A Blizzard following him. 

He goes to one of his and Keith’s favorite sports when Keith was still a happy kid. Gripping his staff, Lance calls to the wind, circling it around himself. Breathing heavy, he runs a hand through his hair, trying to calm down, but the heart ache is too much. The cold unbearable. Keith brought warmth to his life, brought unimaginable happiness.  
Lance scoffs at the through of his center being fun/joy…because he can’t see how he’ll ever be able to be happy or bring fun to anyone ever again.

As he feels his hope slipping further and further away, four shadows appear in the blizzard. The first that steps up to him is Shiro, or The Easter Bunny. Although the tails about him, well, all of them are wrong. Shiro isn’t a six foot tall, talking bunny. He’s more like a hybrid. He still looks very human, but has long floppy ears, and a cotton ball tail.

“Lance…buddy, what’s going on? Your blizzard is shutting down the entire state.”

Dropping to his knees, he sits on his heels, with his hands balled up in his lap. “K-Keith d-doesn’t…” he can’t say it, it hurts too much.

“We told you not to get close to him,” Allura, Santa…er…Mrs?...Clause, aka North, scolds. “Now he’s grown and stopped believing, am I right?”

Lance sniffles, “You don’t understand.” He rubs at his eyes, “I’m drawn to him.”

The Sandman, Hunk, kneels down next to Lance. “What do you mean?”

Letting the winds die down, just a little, Lance looks right at Hunk. “Shay was human once, but now she helps you…because she was meant for you…”

This time Pidge puts away the teeth she was organizing and adjusts her glasses. “Are you saying you think Keith is your soulmate?”

Lance nods.

“Oh come on, he’s not even of age yet!” Allura scoffs, “You have no way of knowing that.”

“But I do!” Lance screams getting to his feet. “He has a year and a half until he’s seventeen. Until Coran will change him for me.”

“The Man on The Moon has never revealed out soulmates early. Lance…you have to let him go.” Shiro sighs.

“No! Maybe…maybe he knew we would need each other…maybe he knew Keith would be lonely.”

“Lance you need to—” Allura is cut off by the moon shining down on them.

Their heads fill with Coran’s voice, “Guardians, Lance is correct in his feelings. I knew Keith would lose everything. By allowing Lance to be drawn to him since they met, it was in hopes of keeping his heart light, but it seems like it was not enough. Now in order to keep Keith’s heart safe, along with his future, I have a plan and it requites all of you to take a couple years off. And no worries, Pidge has already been working on programs to keep you updated and informed on your duties, but your helpers will be running things for you. Now this may feel a bit weird.”

“Wait..wha—” Shiro is cut off by a sensation not quite painful, but on the very verge of it. So much that he drops to his hands and knees. Pidge, Allura, and Hunk crumble next to him and Lance gasps as warmth…something he hasn’t felt in so long, except when Keith would touch him, started in his toes and crept up his body.  
Allura lets out a surprised Squeak, “Shiro! You’re…human.”

Everyone gawks at him as Coran’s voice filters down from the moon again. “You are all…mostly…human. You still have your powers, but yes, you look human. Shiro, Allura, I aged you up a bit. You will be pretending to be Hunk and Pidge’s parents, by adoption. Lance will be a friend of the family. I have a home set up for you and the process started on Keith’s adoption.”

“What do you mean, Keith’s adoption?” Allura asks, pulling at her new, modern clothes.

“We need to pull him back from the darkness consuming his heart, before Lotor gets his hands on him. Like all of you he will be able to feel the connection to our world he is meant to have. It’s only a matter of time until he figures out why that pull is there. 

“How will posing at humans and adopting Keith get him to believe in us, in Lance again?” Hunk asks, touching his tan skin, which no longer has it’s sandy texture.

“Slowly Lance will reveal his powers. Just because he stopped believing doesn’t mean the memories are completely gone as well. I’m positive he’ll have dejavu moments, and it will all click, and once he reaches seventeen, we can reveal his destiny.” 

“Unless an accident happens.” Mumbles lance.

“It is true, you fell through the ice early, but I was able to age you up appropriately. The same can be done for anyone. Keith shouldn’t need that though. Even if Lotor gets to him, I can see that the choice will be his.”

Hunk gets up, holding a hand out to Lance. After he’s on his feet Hunk lets go and rubs his hands together.

“Seriously? I’m still cold?”

Hunk shrugs, “Not as cold as before, but yes.”

Shiro pats him on his shoulder and they use one of his tunnels to get to the house The Man on The Moon prepared for them. It’s a large, two stories with a finished basement. “Hunk, why don’t you and Lance take the rooms downstairs.”

“Um, good idea, but Lance is just supposed to be a friend of the family remember?” Pidge reminds them.

Seeing the look of defeat on Lance’s face, Shio sighs, “Whose parents are away from business, so he’s staying with us.”

Hunk and Lance descend the stairs, and Lance gawks at the entertainment system. “I’m never leading the basement.” He flops onto the couch, and flicks through the channels, until he finds a mind numbing reality show to watch. 

He’s not sure how long he’s been there, or when he dozed off, but a warm hand shaking his shoulder wakes him. “Did you stay out here all night?” Hunk asks. Then gestures to an open door. “Go, shower. We’re about to go get Keith. We should be back soon.”

Lance wines a little at his friend’s name. It hurts still. 

Dragging his feet, he freshens up, even finding new clothes to wear. He opts for jeans, a white and blue shirt, with a camouflage green jacket that has a soft hood.  
Nerves start to settle in the longer he’s alone. Trying to distract himself, he makes a frozen bunny, much like the one he made so many years ago to keep Keith believing...if only it was this easy again. When he hears the front door open, the bunny crashes to the ground.  
Slowly, with shaking legs, Lance climbs the stairs, his hand leaving a trail of frost up the banister. “Welcome home, Keith.” Shiro says as he leads him into the house. Lance isn’t sure if he’s breathing anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> you can find me on: Tumbler- @anxiouslynerdy ... Instagram- @anxiously_nerdy


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I was motivated and able to get a chapter ready a day sooner than normal! 
> 
> Warnings:  
> Langst  
> Klangst  
> Mentions of PTSD  
> Panic Attacks  
> Minor Violence

Keith is clutching a worn down backpack against his chest, eyes downcast, and shoulders slumped. Allura touches his shoulder, making him flinch violently away. She withdrawls her hand, and Lance’s heart shatters a little more. His eyes land on the cast encasing Keith’s hand and forearm. It’s been about two days since Keith was beat up, of course he’s jumpy. Not to mention the lack of human connection for years. 

When his eyes meet Lance’s his brow furrows. Lance hopes it’s one of those dajavu moments. Even though his face and eyes are the same, the Man on the Moon made him less pale, and tan like he was hundreds of years ago. His hair is also the caramel brown is used to be, not snowy white.

“This is Lance. He’s a friend of the family. He’ll be staying with us for a while.” Allura says, and Keith’s eyes don’t move.

“You seem familiar.”

“My impeccably smooth and flawless face gets that a lot.”

Keith scoffs, “If you say so, pretty boy.”

“Aha! So you think I’m pretty?”

This time Keith sneers at him, “No. You’re just one of those guys who only care about your looks. I can tell, you don’t give a shit about anyone but yourself.”

Lance gapes at him, his chest tightening.

“That’s not true.” Pidge defends. “Lance has one of the biggest hearts I’ve ever seen. Sure he can be selfish, but so can anyone when it comes to things they care about.”

“Whatever…” Keith scoffs again. “Where’s my room?”

“Down the hall and to the right. Next to the Bathroom.” Shiro gestures, “Go ahead and unpack, you won’t start school until Monday, so you have time to adjust a little.”

Clutching his bag tighter, he mumbles as he walks away, “What’s the point? You’ll just send me back like they all do.”

Everyone stands there for a moment, until Lance storms off. What is he supposed to do? Keith is so shut down. How is he going to wiggle his way back into his life?

Later during dinner, Keith refused to join them. So Lance loaded up a plate of meatloaf, corn, and mashed potatoes. He knocks gently, and opens the door. Keith is sitting by the window, his knee’s drawn to his chest, staring out it.

“Hey Keith, I uh, figured you might be hungry.”

Looking up though his lashes Keith uncurls, “Uh, thanks.”

Lance smiles. “I bet this is all a bit overwhelming, but give them a chance, they’re good people.”

Keith takes a bite of potatoes, and mumbles, “I have a way of losing the good people in my life.”

“That can’t be true.”

Keith shrugs, shoveling another bite into his mouth, “What do you know?”

Lance sits by him and hums, “You seem like you’ve been through a lot. So, I know you’re scared. Probably lonely—”

“Shut up.” Keith growls, “Leave me alone.”

“But I—”

“I said, leave me alone!”

“Please…just—”

“GET. OUT!”

Lance sighs, and walks away.

“Shut the door!” Keith yells once more, so Lance does…feeling like he’s losing Keith all over again.

“Damn it!” Lance screams, leaning against the wall. Keith peeks his head out for a second, before slamming his door shut again.

“What did you do?” Allura sneers, stomping into the hallway. “You were just supposed to drop his food off not make him angry.”

Lance balls his hands into fists and yells back, “Well excuse me for wanting to make him feel welcome. Excuse me for...” his voice trails and lowers, “For not wanting to be so damn lonely all the time.”

“Oh, Lance,” Allura coos.

“Don’t…just…I’ll be downstairs.”

That’s how it’s been for months now, after school both Lance and Keith hold up in their room, not wanting to see anyone. The only time outside of school they’re together is during meals, and when Keith got his cast off because Lance wanted to get out of the house. Today was supposed to be no different. The only thing bringing Lance’s mood up is the light snow he’s allowing to fall, right before spring hits. His good spirits don’t last long because a commotion at the end of the hall grabs his attention. He pushes his way through the crowd of students, just to have his stomach turn.

“Come on, fight back you worthless piece of trash.”

Lance gasped, he knew that voice, but…how? How did Lotor become human?  
He has Keith held against some lockers, his fits balling up Keith’s black t-shirt. Without thinking, Lance moves forward. His fist connecting with Lotor’s jaw. “Keep your hands off him.”

Lotor smirks, his teeth unnaturally sharp, “What’s it to you? The loser is always alone. Not like he’s your friend.”

“You don’t know him. He’s newer, so there’s no way he’s done anything to you!”

Lotor rubs his jaw and grins at Keith, “Oh…he knows what he did.”

Keith grits his teeth. “Seeing how you handle rejection, only salitifies my answer, so leave me alone.”

Lance’s mouth hands open, “Wait, so…so you mean?”

“I asked him out. He said no…I don’t like when people say no.” Lotor sneers. “I suppose he saved me from the clinginess I’m sure a broken boy like him brings. No one likes trash. If they did he would have had a family long ago. It’s only a matter of time before the Shirogane’s get tired of him.” He turns to Keith, “It’s only a matter of time until you screw up. Until they hate you and leave you like everyone else has.”

Keith lets out an inhumane growl and launches himself at Lotor. “Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!” He screams between blows to the bogie man’s face.

It takes Lance a few seconds to react. As soon as he does, he pulls Keith off, gripping him around his waist. Keith continues to kick and throw punches into thin air as Lance carries him backwards down the hall. He manages to get them into the nearest bathroom where Keith collapses like we putting in Lance’s arms.

“I’m sorry…” he croaks right before the flood gates open. Keith sobs as he begs, “Please…please don’t tell them. I-I don’t want to go-go back. I-I-I’ll be better…please.”

“Hey…shhh…I won’t say a word In fact, I’ll tell them I did it.”

Keith sniffles, “You would do that?”

Lance kneels on the floor his arms still around Keith. “Of course, but Shiro and Allura are big on telling the truth. They won’t hate you or send you back. They would be grateful that you felt safe enough to be honest.”

“P-Promise? They won’t give up on me?”

“I promise.”

For a glorious five minutes Keith let himself be content in Lance’s arms. Lance holds him gently, and caresses hi hair, but all too soon, Keith harshly pulls away. “You better not tell anyone about this.”

Holding his hands up, Lance shakes his head, “Of course not. Do you think I’m that big of a jerk?”

“Yeah.”

“What?”

Keith digs the toe of his shoe into the tile floor, “Since that first day…you’ve been avoiding me.”

Lance pushes himself off the ground and straightens out his jacket. “Says the guy who asked to be left alone.” Keith crosses his arms, and Lance sighs, “Let’s start over,” he holds his hand out, “The name’s Lance.”

Keith stares at the offered hand, a light blush dusting his cheek bones, “Keith…” he whispers, taking a hold of Lance’s hand.

They shake longer than normal people in a social situation. When Keith does loosen hi hold, their hands slowly part, but once they do, both of them clear their throats.

“So,” Lance starts rubbing the back of his neck, “Want to hand out after school?”

Raising an eyebrow Keith scoffs, “We live together.”

“Ah yes, kind of, but you have yet to be to the fortress of Lance. My room that I’m borrowing is epic! I’m the master at Mario Cart.”

“Oh, you think so?”

“I know so!”

“We’ll see about that.” Keith smirks, leaving the bathroom.

Lance smiles satisfied and follows him until they have to part ways for their classes.

He’s about to turn into his math room, but is grabbed by the crook of his arm. “Listen here frosty.” Lotor sneers, “You helped steal everything from me. All my hard work was for nothing.”

Freezing Lotor’s hand, making him yank it away, Lance scoffs, “And this is revenge?”

“Precisely. You stole something I wanted so dearly…now, I’ll return the favor.”

“If he doesn’t choose to change, Coran won’t form him.”

“Oh…on the contrary. Your little Man on the Moon isn’t completely honest with you.”

“What do you mean?”

“Your little project is more dire than you through. Keith is destined to rule over heat, as you do cold.” Lance stares wide eyed. “Hot and cold don’t mix well if I remember correctly.” Lotor chuckles, running a finger along Lance’s jaw, tilting his head up to meet his eyes. “Such a shame that two souls that are meant to thrive together, will only fail.”

“Th-that’s not true…he won’t…if…if I…no…” Lance babbles.

“Ah, but I’m afraid it’s it…poor little Lance…of should I call you Jack again…will be all alone.”

“My name isn’t Jack, never call me that.”

“Why because people use it as an expression? Because they don’t know you…no one will remember you after this. Because after losing him Jack…ah sorry Lance…will no longer be the fun-loving trouble mater.” He humps tapping his own chin. “I fear he may be lost and become the human’s worst nightmare.”  
“No…I wouldn’t. I’d never…even if I’m forgotten. I’d never become like you.”

Lotor laughs again, and taunts Lance as he leaves with whispers of his fears all around him.

“No! Stop! I—I’m not evil.”

“Lance, Buddy?” Hunks voice startles him, making him try to back away, but he trips.

All Lance can see if Lotor, all he can hear is his dark, menacing voice. A hand on his shoulder rips a scream out of him, and he pushes himself backward until he hits a wall. He can’t see that Lotor is long gone, or the looks he’s getting from the student’s and teachers who have gathered to see what’s going on. 

Hunk reaches out again and Lance begs, “Please, leave me alone. I-I won’t do it. I won’t.”

Keith has pushed his way through the crowd and asks Hunk, “Has he done this before?”

“Um, I don’t know. What was happening before this?”

“Lotor was being a jerk.”

“Oh…oh no.”

“Stop!” Lance screams again, his hands over his ears.

Without hesitation Keith drops down next to him. “Lance…it’s Keith. I’m going to touch your arm okay?” he reaches out slowly and his hand wraps around Lance’s wrist. Carefully prying it away from his head, “Good, okay…can you hear me?”

Lance nods.

“Who am I?”

“K-Keith.”

“Great!” Keith looks around then tells Hunk, “Get everyone away from here, he needs space.”

Hunk does as he asks and Lance whines when Keith lets go of his hand.

“Shhh, it’s okay. I’m just getting more comfortable.” 

Hunk watches with his jaw dropped. Keith hasn’t opened up to any of them, yet here he is, comforting Lance.

“Okay Lance, can you tell me five things you see?”

“L-Lotor is e-everywhere.” His chest feels like it’s caving in, and Lotor is getting bigger. He doesn’t understand how he beat him before but now…now he’s paralyzed with fear. Fear of losing everything, of losing the one person he’s felt any sort of connection with.

“Jesus, Lance you’re freezing.” Keith says, holding his hand again.

“Shiro, uh Dad…you guys need to get here now.” Hunk practically shouts into his phone. “Lotor got to Lance.”

“What’s the big deal with that jerk?” Keith asks, rubbing his hands between his, trying to warm him up.

“You know what PTSD is right?” Keith nods. “It’s kind of like that. Lotor has a way to get to him. He’s hurt him pretty bad before, “Hunk pauses. “Lotor is good at getting in people’s heads.”

Keith sighs, “Why is he so cold?”

“Eh, Lance is always pretty cold.”

Keith nods, not sure why he’s so obsessed with making sure Lance is okay. But it’s like he feels pulled to him. Feels a familiar ache in his chest. That ache you get when someone you care about is in pain. Someone who’s close to you…who means more to you than just some guy you barely know.

Without meaning to, his hands slip away from Lance’s and Lance sobs, “Not again, I can’t…not again.”

Keith gets up, his hands running through his hair, “What did Lotor do to him?”

“No one really knows the extent. He got Lance alone twice when we all had a big fight with him. Lance never really opened up about it. He’s pretty guarded, just like you.”

“Why?”

Hunk shrugs, “He hadn’t had much of a family. Before us, he was alone a lot.”

“Oh…”

The thudding of feet are echoing in the hall, and Allura rounds the corner first, “Hunk, why don’t you take Keith and go grab Pidge. We’ll get you excused for the rest of the day.”  
Hunk nods, grabbing Keith’s wrist and making him follow. As soon as they’re out of site, Allura concentrates, some of her power radiating off her. “Shiro, share some of your hope. I’ll try to fill him with wonder. Maybe with our centers combined he can push Lotor out of his head.

Shiro concentrates, imagens his center as a physical object that he can hand to Lance. After a few moments Lance starts to hiccup, his tears coming to an end. “Sh-Shiro? Allura?” he croaks. “Why are you here?”

“We pull you out of darkness and all we get is, ‘why are we here,’” Allura grumbles.

“Uh thanks, I um, just couldn’t fight it…some Guardian I am, huh?”

“Don’t say that.” Shiro chides. “Sure we had our differences at first, but Lance…you are one hell of a Guardian.”

Lance shrugs and looks around. “Where’s Keith? I could have sworn he was here.”

“He was. Hunk took him to the car.” Allura gets up. “They’re probably worried about us. We should go.”

Once they’re at their vehicle, Lance hesitates. Hunk and Pidge are in the captain seats, leaving the only open spot in the way back next to Keith. Sighing, he crawls past Pidge and plops down in the empty seat. 

The trip home is short, but Lance could feel Keith’s eyes on him the entire time. He refused to stop staring out the window. To acknowledge Keith’s stare. When they got home he went straight to his room. Changed into gym shorts, with no shirt. Since his body temp is higher now than he’s used to, he always feels over heated, even when he’s cold to the touch.

He lays on his bed, staring at his ceiling. He can’t let Lotor get to him. Can’t let him get to Keith. Lance is so lost in thought he doesn’t hear the knock on his door, but he does get startled by a very red and shocked Keith. The high pitched noise he made was one of the cutest things Lance has ever heard.

Lance sits up and looks at Keith who’s rubbing the back of his neck. “So you uh…told me to come by. Did…you want me to come back a different time?”

“Nah, now’s fine.”

“Cool…great…um.”

“Should I put a shirt on?”

“Huh? What? Why…why would I care?” There’s a hint of a snarl in Keith’s voice.

“Oh, so my amazing good looks won’t be a distraction. Cool.”

“No they won’t…I mean.”

“Ah, ah, ah. I know what you mean. There’s no judgement here.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I mean…I am pretty irresistible.”

Keith rolls his eyes, “Shut up.”

Lance laughs and pulls a t-shirt from his dresser. “There we are officially G rated in this room now.”

Keith raises an eyebrow, “Seriously?”

“Yep…so what do you want to do? Get your butt kicked in Mario Cart, or just watch a movie?”

“Hm, after today. I movie sounds nice. I uh, haven’t watched one in a while.”

“What? How did I not know this?” Lance gawked

“Why would you?” Keith asks, getting comfortable against the headboard of Lance’s bed.

Right, Lance shouldn’t know anything about Keith. Putting on a fake smile he retorts, “Well, you should have just some to me. Why types of movies have you watched?”  
An adorable blush spreads over Keith’s nose. “Um, the last time I watch a movie was before…the accident. It uh, was Mulan.”

“Aha! Then…let’s get down to business.” Lance sings, pulling his collection of Disney movies out. Being immortal has some perks. He’s had a lot of time to accumulate things.  
He shuffles through them and takes out Mullan and Mullan two. After he gets it started, he settles in next to Keith, but not too close. He ends up watching Keith more than the movie but he doesn’t care.

When he switches the disks he says, “Thanks for not making me talk about earlier.”

Keith shrugs, It’s not really my place to ask. I figured if you needed to talk you would.”

This time Lance sits a little closer, his arm brushing Keith’s, making him shiver. “Sorry,” Lance mumbles. All he’s ever been good at is keeping people cold. Keith would never want to cuddle up with a freezer.

Keith Makes Lance eat his words by leaning back against him and laying his head on his shoulder, “This okay?”

“Um, yeah of course.”

Keith hums and gets even more comfortable. He ends up falling asleep halfway through the movie. When it’s over Lance carefully adjusts him so he’s lying down. Not wanting to freak him out, Lance sits are his desk and starts to read. After a while he starts to doze of, even if he doesn’t need sleep, he can sleep. He mostly does when he’s bored. He leans back in his chair and starts to close his eyes but is instantly wide awake when Keith whines, “No…” 

Lance hurries to his side and touches his face.

“H-he’s real…”

Lance’s breath catches.

“Shut up.” Keith screams, bolting up, his hands bury in his ahir and he leans over his legs.

Sitting on his knees Lance cautiously touches his back, “Keith?”

“H-he’s not…imaginary…he…” Keith sniffles, and looks at Lance, “S-sorry.”

“Hey no, don’t be sorry. Do you want to talk about it?”

“No.”

“Okay. How about another movie?”

Keith rubs his eyes and shakes his head. “I should go to my room. Uh, thanks for waking me.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

As Keith leaves Lance flops down on his bed. He didn’t know it would be this difficult to be next to Keith. He keeps reminding himself that Keith has two years…wait one. “Shit!” Lance shrieks, Tomorrow is Keith’s sixteenth birthday and no one probably knows.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so this chapter is significantly shorter than the last one. I'm pretty sick right now, and just didn't have the energy to super focus on it, but I didn't want to leave all of you empty handed this week!

Lance races out of his room and bangs rapidly on Hunk’s door. “Hey, what’s wrong?” Hunk asks, brushing his sand off his hands, and lance realizes he was probably helping shay put kids to sleep.

Lance takes a deep breath and rushes, “Can you get a cake done before Keith gets up tomorrow? Or uh, in a few hours? It’s his birthday! I need to get something, please let Shiro and everyone know.”

“Sure thing!” Hunk follows Lance upstairs.

Lance hurries out of the door, and calls upon the wind. He uses his powers to break into a store, hiding like he does best. He runs through the store trying to find the perfect gift. He comes to a halt in front of a giant, red, stuffed lion. He’s not entirely sure why, but he knows Keith will love it. He checks the price and makes sure to leave enough money at one of the registers.

He flies home, and sets the lion on the table. “What’s is that for?” Shiro asks.

“Keith…I know it seems weird, but I just feel like he’ll love it.”

“It’s almost as big as him.”

“I know.”

“He looks kind of pissy.” Pidge adds.

“I think it’s cute.” Lance defends.

They set up an impromptu party and Hunk just sets the cake on the table when Keith walks into the kitchen. His hair is standing up all over the place and his house is hanging open in a huge yawn. When he sees everyone standing between him and the table he takes a step back. “Did I do something wrong?” then he full out panics. “No…I-I know I’m a bad kid, but please…I’ll do better…I-I—”

Lance shuts him up by grabbing his wrists and cooing, “No one is sending you away.” He gestures for everyone to move. “Happy birthday!”

Keith gawks at the silly hand drawn decorations, and the beautiful cake sitting on the table. Then his eyes land on the lion. It’s eyes look fierce, but Keith can tell it’s probably insanely soft. “Are…is all that…for me?”

“Sure is.” Allura beams. “Hunk made the cake and we,” she gestures to Shiro and Pidge, “Did the decorations. Lance got you the lion.”

Keith turns his wide eyes onto Lance, “Y-you got that for me? Why?”

Lance shrugs, “I uh…just felt like you would like it. If it’s too childish you can return it and get something else.”

“No!” Keith shouts then clears his throat. “No, uh…he’s wonderful. Thank you Lance…everyone.”

“I hate the be the bringer of bad news, but…no cake for breakfast. You can have some after school.” Shiro says in his best dad voice.

Keith doesn’t even whine like everyone else. He just grabs the red lion and disappears into his room. Curious Lance follows him, but hesitates when he hears Keith sniffling. He knocks and Keith rubs his face. “I’m sorry if my present upset you.” Lance offers gently.

“I’m not upset. I…haven’t had anyone do anything like this for me in a long time. At the orphanage it was bad to have a birthday. The older you got the less likely you’ll be adopted. I forgot how nice this feels.” He gets a distant look and mumbles. “I thought I knew someone with your name before. He…he kept me company when I was lonely, but—I—he was just imaginary. I’m, uh, glad you’re not.”

Lance feels a ping of pain followed by warmth. He hates that Keith still believes he doesn’t exist, but is glad he can still be there for him. “Yeah, me too.”

Keith places his lion on his bed and Lance notices how plain his room is. 

“Why don’t we go to the mall after school? You can pick out a few things for you room.”

Keith’s brow furrows as he shakes his head. “I-I don’t want to owe you anything.”

“Owe me? Keith it’s your birthday. Let me treat you.”

“Are you sure?”

Lance beams, “I’m sure.”

“Okay, sounds fun.”

Lance backs out of Keith’s room, pointing finger guns at him, “It’s a date.”

Keith gawks, “A-a date?” Lance hears him mumble as he walks down the hall.

“Oh God…what did I just do?”

“What are you talking about?” Shiro startles him, causing Lance to throw ice at him. Shiro luckily moves and it crashes against the wall. 

“Sorry man, you scared me.” Lance apologizes, then explains, “I sort of asked Keith out on a date, without making it super clear…”

“Oh, well…just don’t pressure him into anything he isn’t ready for. “

“I know, it just kind of happened. I want to be careful about this. I don’t want to scare him away and lose him all over again. I’m not sure I can handle that.”

Little did Lance know, Keith heard everything. “Lose me again? What is he talking about?” Keith thinks, his heart hammering in his chest. Maybe his Lance was real…maybe this is his—“No! Don’t think like that,” he chides himself. That Lance was a part of his imagination. Just some made up magical boy who he created to help the loneliness.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!! So yay for another early update! I had some free time and it turned out to be a long chapter!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!!
> 
> Warnings: Angst/Langst/Klangst

As the day progresses, Lance begins to get antsy. Keith seems to be avoiding him, and to top it off it’s like he’s seeing Lotor everywhere. When the final bell of the day rings , Lance goes to wait by Keith’s locker. He leans against it, trying to play it cool, but then he hears Lotor’s laugh. 

Looking through the crowd, he sees Keith walking with him, an awkward smile on his face. “Ah, Lance. I do want to apologize for my behavior yesterday.” Lotor says, handing Keith’s books back to him. “It seems we just has a misunderstanding, isn’t that right Keith?”

“Uh, yeah.” Keith whispers, his eyes on his shoes.

“Wonderful, let’s get your stuff put away so we can go.” Lotor comments, pushing Lance out of the way.

“Go?” Lance repeats.

“Keith agreed to accompany me to the mall. Isn’t that a nice way for him to apologize for his rude turn down? We’ll see if it’s enough for me to give him another chance.” Lotor smirks, and Lance’s heart drops.

“But we…Keith. You and I had plans.”

“Oh, he never mentioned any plans with you. Did you Keith?”

Shutting his locker, Keith hold onto his right bicep with his left hand, in sort of a half hug around himself. He looks anywhere but at Lance. “No, I-I don’t recall making plans with…” he pauses and Lotor slithers his arm around him with a bruising grip on Keith’s hip. The violet eyed boy winces. “I-I mean. Why would I make plans with someone like-like you?” Lance gapes, tears threatening his eyes as Lotor leads Keith away. He’s too lost in his head to notice the pleading look Keith gives him over his shoulder.

Dragging his feet Lance holds his emotions in until he walks into their house. Shiro sports him and asks, “I thought you were hanging out with Keith?” Not looking up Lance’s shoulders shake right before he lets out a heart crushing sob. Shiro hurries to his side, and puts his arm around his shoulders. “Frosty, don’t cry, come on now. Tell me what happened.”

Lance pushes Shiro away, not in the mood for his teasing nicknames. He rushes down the stairs and slams the door to his room. Curling up on his bed he angrily wipes his eyes. How could Keith ditch him like that? How could he say the things he sis, and how could he side with Lotor?

All evening, Lance ignores the please of his friends to come out of his room. Eventually, he falls asleep only to be woken up by his bed shifting. “Go away Hunk.” He mumbles, pulling the covers over his head.

“It’s not Hunk.” Keith’s voice is barely a whisper.

“Why are you in my room? You couldn’t be bothered to be around, ‘someone like me,’ earlier today.”

Keith flinches, from Lance’s tone, so hard it makes Lance move a little. “I deserve your anger. Shiro already cornered me and asked me what happened. I told him and explained why I did it.”

Lance stays silent, his heart aching.

“I brought you a piece of cake, and was hoping we could talk.”

He wants to give in. Wants to believe anything Keith might say, but he doesn’t Instead he tells him, “Actions speak louder than words. Please…just leave me alone.”  
Keith hesitates and asks, “Can I at least stay here for a bit? I um, have a hard time sleeping and last night…it helped being around you, or, something.”

“Whatever, just quit talking.” Lance snaps, pulling the covers down, but keeping his eyes shut so he doesn’t have to look at that stupid mullet boy.

Setting the plate holding the cake on the nightstand, Keith gets more comfortable on top of the blankets. After a few minutes of silence, Keith whispers, “Thanks for letting me be in here.” Then he rolls over so his back is to Lance.

Once Lance think Keith is asleep, he lets out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. With that breath a fresh round of tears stream down his face. He tried not to make any noise, but he can’t help the hiccups that escape. He scrunches his eyes shut when he feels Keith shift.

“Lance?”

“I’m fine.” Lance lies, his voice horse.

“I know you won’t believe me, but I’m really sorry.” Lance doesn’t answer so Keith gets up and leaves, not wanting to cause Lance anymore distress by not giving him space. 

Morning came too soon and Lance had a hard time dragging himself from bed. When he gets to the Kitchen everyone is already there and the only spot to sit is directly across from Keith. He pours himself some sugary cereal and keeps his eyes down the entire time. Everyone is eerily quiet until Allura states, “Lance, I want you to hear Keith out.”

“NO.”

“Lance,” she growls. “If you just listen to what happened you’ll understand better.”

“Fine!” What stupid excuse do you have to treat me like…like I’m so worthless?” Lance snarls, glaring at Keith.

Wringing his hands together, Keith explains. “L-Lotor cornered me. He-he told me if I didn’t go with him that he would hurt you. He told me what to say to you. We—” Keith takes a breath. “We didn’t even go to many stores. Just a couple so he could try to impress me with the kind of fancy clothes he wears. He said if he catches me with you that he won’t go easy on me…or you.”

Furrowing his brows, Lance sighs. “You don’t need to hand out with that jerk to protect me.”

“I can’t explain it, but I do.” He rubs his temples. “He wants to come over tonight, because I told him we have a family dinner to try to get out of see him…but yeah…that didn’t work.”

Everyone at the table stiffens and Shiro steps in. “No. You’ll tell him we said no and that you are to come straight home after school.”

“O-Okay.” Keith says, eyes downcast.

“Hunk has most of the same classes. He can be there when you tell him.” Aullra adds.

“Actually, can, uh, Lance do it?”

Lance looks at Keith. Noticing how tired he looks, and he immediately feels guilty for not telling him to stay in his room last night. “Yeah, sure.” 

They finish breakfast in an awkward silence, and get to school with a few minutes to spare. Lance catches sight of Lotor, who of course makes his way over. “Keith dear, you were supposed to meet me here almost ten minutes ago.”

“Ah, sorry about that. We had kind of a family meeting. I asked if you could come over for dinner. Shiro said no.” Keith rushes.

“Oh…well then I guess you’ll just have to miss your family dinner. After all, you just had breakfast with them?”

“No.” Lance growls.

“Was I speaking to you? Keith told me you’re the lonely loser who has no family of his own. Is that why you’re clinging to him?”

“He has a family.” Keith protests.

“Does he?” Lotor sneers. “Do they talk about them? Does he have photos? Surely a phone number.”  
Keith’s eyes widen.

“The Shiroganes are the only family I need. Now move, we have class to get to.” Lance spouts.

Lotor grabs Keith’s arm and hisses, “Well I have class with him. So how about you run along. Keith and I need to chat.”

Lance gets ready to protest but Keith puts a hand to his chest. “Go, I’ll be fine. I’ll see you at Lunch?”

“Yeah, okay. I’ll be waiting for you.”

“Wouldn’t miss it.”

Reluctantly, Lance heads off to class, knowing he probably won’t see Keith at lunch, or even after school. He’s starting to think the Man on the Moon has gone insane. He can’t see this turning out any better than if Keith just forgot him and moved on. Now because Keith was subconsciously chosen by Lance, Coran has made it so Keith will become immortal like them.

The morning crept by, and lace was right; Keith is sitting with Lotor his hands folded in his lap, eyes staring down at a full tray of food. Lotor catches Lance’s eye and whispers something to Keith, and runs his fingers through Keith’s stupid mullet. Keith flinches away from him, resulting in Lotor grabbing the back of his neck harshly.

“Hey! Stop that!” Lance hears himself shout.

“Lotor smirks and drops his hand. Keith springs up, fire in his eyes, “Leave. Me. Alone.”

Lotor tisks, “We made a deal Keith, but if you want to back out…that’s fine by me.” His eyes zone in on Lance. The rest of the lunch room continues on with their own business, uninterested in their fight.

Suddenly darkness surrounds Lance, of course Keith can’t see it, but he can see him start to panic. “Lance, stay with me. Don’t let this jerk get to you.”

Gasping, light starts to shine through the endless void. When a path clears, Lance can see Keith. He reaches out toward him, and warmth floods him as Keith links their fingers together. 

“You’re both foolish! I can see the darkness in Keith’s heart! You will always be contrasted to one another! Fire and ice never mix!”

Lance can feel the air around him cool. Even if it doesn’t affect him, he knows it. Frost starts to crackle along the floor by his feet. He tries to make sure not to look down, so Keith doesn’t see it. 

“You should know better.” Is all Lotor says before his image clouds Lance’s head. “He’ll think you’re a freak if he sees your powers.”

Lance squeezes Keith’s hand and is vaguely aware that they’re moving. “Lance.” Keith says, his voice sounding muffled. Unable to keep penetrating Lotor’s powers.

In a surge of fear and desperation, Lance pushes back with his powers and gasps as the darkness fades and he sees know falling around him and Keith. They’re sitting in the boy’s bathroom and apparently at some point Lance sat down, drawing his legs up.

“Snow?” Keith whispers, the white flakes contrasting his dark hair and coating the palm of his black, finger-less gloves as he catches it. “Lance, please tell me you see this.”

Quickly Lance pulls back his powers, the snow fades. “Snow? What snow? Keith? Are you feeling okay?” Before Keith can argue the bell rings and the two of them hurry to their lockers and to class.

Keith couldn’t stop thinking about the snow all day. He wants to ask Lance more about it, but as they walk home with Pidge and Hunk, he can feel someone’s eyes on them. Lance gets a shiver down his spine when Lotor makes his presence known. He keeps walking, because they’re almost home. Almost to Allura and Shiro who are much better at rational thinking, and handling Lotor.

They hurry into their home and Pidge locks the door behind them. Their anxious looks alert Shiro and Allura that something’s wrong. Just as Lance opens his mouth to explain the doorbell rings. Shiro opens it and glares at Lotor. “Excuse me, are you Mr. Shirogane?” his fake voice makes Lance want to gag.

Shiro’s shoulders stiffen and he plays along. “Yes, and you are?”

Lotor smirks and glances at Keith before meeting Shiro’s gaze again. “I’m your son’s boyfriend, of course.”

Crossing his arms Shiro laughs. “I believe you’re mistaken. Even though Keith has been with us a short time, he knows we must meet any potential romantic interests.”

Keith’s eyes widen, so Lance quickly whispers, “You’re not in trouble. Shiro is just standing his ground. Lotor is not welcome here, because you don’t want him here.”

“Lance, you must know it’s rude to whisper secrets. I’m sure your parents…oh never mind, they abandoned you…so they wouldn’t have taught you that.” Lotor sneers. 

“I told you! They didn’t!” Lance yells.

Keith places a hand on his back, but pulls it back. Staring at his fingers he comments, “You’re…freezing.”

“I just run cold, it’s fine.”

Lotor cackles, “If you wouldn’t mind. I’d like to take Keith out for the evening.”

“No,” Shiro growls. “It’s a school night.”

“Fine. Then Friday.”

“No.”

“Why?”

Allura puts her hand on Shiro’s chest and cuts in, “Young man, was it Lotor? Right. It is very rude to disrespect the parents of someone you have taken an interest in. I will kindly ask you to leave on your own accord. Otherwise we will call the police.”

Lotor grins again, “No need. I’ll be on my way.” Before the door shuts behind him he winks at Lance, “I hope you sleep well.”

“Wait…what?” Keith asks. “Why is he concerned about your sleep?”

Lotor chuckles as Allura slams the door in his face. Lance lets out a breath. Apparently he won’t be sleeping for a while. Being immortal means he doesn’t need to sleep, but eventually if he doesn’t let his body and powers recharge he’ll get weaker. Plus, Lance really loves sleeping. 

“Keith, are you alright? Would you like us to alert the school to keep Lotor away from you?” Shiro asks, placing a hand on Keith’s shoulder.

“No, I’ll uh, be fine.”

While everyone tries to reassure Keith of his safety, Lance retreats to his room. He collapses on his bed and groans. He knows his family didn’t abandon him, but he knows he abandoned them. Sure, he saved his sister’s life, but at what cost? He had forgotten them for hundreds of years. Heck he didn’t get to see any of them grow old. Didn’t get to watch his sister live and be happy.

He buries his face in his pillow, tears once again rolling down his face. He doesn’t hear his door open, but he feels the dip in his bed. Then a warm body curls around him, coaxing his head onto a firm chest. “They didn’t abandon me.” Lance mumbles gripping onto Keith.

“Shh, I know.” Keith coos, running his fingers through Lance’s hair. “Sometimes it’s for the better though.”

Lance hiccups, wishing he could explain, but his words are true. It’s better that he had forgotten. It’s better that he didn’t have to watch all of his family die.

He’s not sure how long they lay there, until Hunk knocks announcing dinner is ready. Reluctantly they both get up and dinner is unusually quiet. No one talks, no one jokes. The tension and worry is thick in the air, but then Lance breaks the silence. “What was the deal you made?” His eyes focus on Keith.

Stabbing his food with his for Keith mutters, “He said If I date him that he would leave you alone. He also said if I refused he knows exactly how to hurt you, Hunk, and Pidge. He said he would focus on you though.” He pauses, taking a shaky breath. “It’s not fair to drag good people down. I’ve already had a hard life, I can handle it. You are so full of happiness and I-I just didn’t want that to go away.”

Lance’s heart melts and he’s completely speechless. Pidge taking notice says, “Meet Lance in the backyard when it gets dark.”

Everyone’s eyes turn to her, but she ignores them all, typing away at her phone, which everyone but Keith knows, is attached to Rover to give him messages and check in how her tooth pick-ups. When she’s finished she winks at Lance, but it only deepens his frown. He’s not really in the mood to do anything but lie around in his room. But now Pidge roped him into something.

Sighing he gets up and at least freshens up. There’s still time so he texts Pidge to see what he should wear and she responds telling him something comfortable. He’s glad it’s at least nothing fancy. So he pulls on a pair of blue sweat pants and a light gray t-shirt. He grabs a hoodie in case it gets cold. The colder temps don’t bother him all that much. It’s more for Keith than anything. Thinking of Keith, he pulls out his red sweatpants and goes up stairs. He knocks on Keith’s door, and leaves the pants on the floor in front of it.

Before Keith answers he makes his way to the back yard. His eyes go wide when he steps through the sliding door. Pidge’s robots are hanging rope lights around the yard, slightly illuminating a pile of pillows and blankets. There is a giant white sheet hung from a couple of trees, a projector pointed at it, and a stack of movies next to it.

“Wow.” Lance jumps, not expecting Keith to come up behind him yet. Luckily the bots had left just a moment before. “You did this?”

“I uh,” lance clears his throat, “Had a little help.” They stand there awkwardly for a moment, so Lance gestures to the pillows. “What do you want to watch?”

“How about another Disney movie?”

“I have just the one!” Lance exclaims, shuffling through the stack Pidge or her bots must have brought out. “Aha!” he cheers holding up Tangled. “This one is cute, but badass and suspenseful. It’s got it all.”

Keith smiles just a little, because maybe tonight he can pretend that Lotor isn’t on his case. Pretend that he might have the slightest chance with the cute boy in front of him.

“Are you gonna stand there all day?” Lance asked as he fluffed pillows around himself.

Keith hesitates but eventually sits next to Lance. He watches as Lance starts up the movie and realizes that even if it’s just in his head, he’s happy he gets this one…pretend…date with the boy with beautiful blue eyes.

When Lance catches Keith staring he smiles and confidently puts his arm around him. Drawing the nervous boy closer. He knows it’s cold but he misses having Keith in his arms. They stay that way the entire movie. Giving Lance an up close view of Keith’s smile and Laugh.

When the credits roll Keith looks at him and whispers, “Thank you.” Then gently places a kiss on Lance’s cheek bone.

Before Lance’s brain works again, Keith is almost to the door. Using a bit of his power, he hurries to catch him on the random ice patch in front of the door. Keith lands in Lance’s arms almost bent half-way back. Lance gazes down at him and places a feather light kiss on his lips. 

With wide eyes, Keith gets his bearings and crushes his lips against Lance’s. After a moment they break apart and Lance blurts, “Be mine…please.”

Keith gawks at him for a moment. Realization falling on him like a ton of bricks. “I-I can’t…” Lance back away, eyebrows furrowed. “I really want to, but…I can’t. Lotor will—”

“I don’t care about him!” Lance yells. “I don’t care what he might do! I don’t care if he hurts me…I don’t care!” Taking a calming breath, Lance hunches his shoulders and crosses his arms. “I just…want a chance. I—please, Keith.”

“I’m sorry.”

Lance can feel it. The cold air bursting out around him. The grass frosting over. Keith shivers, eyes wide, focused on the grass. Without trying to deny anything or pretend like he doesn’t see it. Lance races into the house, through the kitchen, and down the hall until he reaches the front door. He yanks it open and is about to run, but a strong hold on his wrist stops him.

“Hunk, Let me go.” Lance hisses, glaring at his best friend.

“You’re just going to give up?”Hunk asks, glancing over his shoulder to check for Keith.

“He doesn’t want me so what’s the point? Lotor is probably right. We’ll end up opposites and it just won’t work.”

“What are we supposed to do then? There’s still another year until he’s of age.” Hunk pleads. “Don’t go. I know you…you’ll leave and never come back. All you’ll be doing is hurting yourself.”

Lance sighs, of course Hunk knows that’s what he was planning. “Then how do you suggest I get it through his thick mullet-head that it doesn’t matter what Lotor threatens? All I want is a chance for both of us to be happier…to not have the fear of being alone anymore!”

“You don’t.” Keith snaps from behind Hunk. “You respect my decision to keep innocent people safe. It’s my worthless life to ruin. It’s no one’s business but my own. 

“Then tell me what I should do? Because I can’t just stand here and watch you with him.”

Hunk tried to intervene but Keith’s quicker. “Leave. If you can’t handle it! Leave!” Lance sucks in a sharp breath, turns his back on them and hears Keith whisper, “Just like everyone else.” But he doesn’t turn back.

Instead he snarls, “No! Not like everyone else. You didn’t want them to leave.” Then he slams the door behind him. Calling the winds, they bring him his staff and he soars away. Doing his best not to fall apart.


	6. Chapter 5

Two weeks later is when lance knocks on the door. 

Two weeks later is when he couldn’t take the separation and loneliness anymore.

Two weeks later the door opens and he’s greeted with…a first to his face.

“What the hell?” he screams clutching his nose.

“Where have you been?” Keith screams right back.

“You told me to leave!” Lance defends himself, still covering his nose.

Keith’s stance falters and he growls, “Normally when someone says leave, they mean for the night or hour…or…or…ugh! I didn’t mean it like that.”

Checking his hand for blood, which luckily there is none. Lance retorts, “Well normally when someone confesses their crush they don’t get rejected because of some stupid, unnecessary, hero complex. Instead they would deal with it together!”

“Yeah, well. I rejected him.”

“You…what?” The shock is clear in Lance’s voice.

“Yeah, because…because what you said about a chance of not being alone.” He glares and jabs his finger against Lance’s chest, “I’m not saying yes to you either.”

“Wha—”

“You did all those nice things for me, kissed me, and then left.” Keith chokes on the last word.

Feeling brave Lance pulls the other boy into his arms. “I’m here now. I came back and won’t leave again.”

Keith clutches to the back of Lance’s jacket. “I didn’t want you to leave.”

“I know.”

They stay like that until Shiro appears behind Keith with his arms crossed. He clears his throat startling Keith, who jumps away from Lance. Shiro unwinds his arms and Keith flinches, instinctively putting his hands up to shield himself. “Please don’t punish Lance.”

Face softening Shiro takes a step back. “No one is getting punished. Lance is not my child to punish. And Keith, we’ve spoken about this. No one in this house will hit you.”

Lance’s eyes widen, had Keith been abused at the orphanage? How had he missed that?

“Sorry…” Keith whispers, dropping his arms. 

“Don’t be sorry.” Shiro says, “It’s not your fault that your instinct is to protect yourself.” He gestures away from the door. “It’s late, you should both get ready for bed. It’s a school night.

Neither of them hesitate until Lance gets to the stairs. He stops and watches Keith. He’s so relieved he didn’t agree to be with Lotor, but he’s also scared he ruined everything by leaving. When Keith disappears into his room, Lance descends the stairs, just to be engulfed in a hug by Hunk. “I’m so glad you’re back. The tension has been ridiculous since you left, and it’s like Keith wants to be sent back.”

“Wait, what?” Lance asks when he’s finally released. 

“He’s been getting into a lot of trouble at school. Like he’s trying to push Shiro and Allura’s buttons.”

“Why?”

“I think part of it is Lotor. The other part is that he was hurt.” Hunk pauses, “You didn’t see how crushed he was when you walked away.”

Lance runs a hand through his hair, “You understand why I did it right?”

“Yeah I do. If all this was happening with Shay…I’d do the same.”

“Thanks buddy.” Lance pats Hunk’s shoulder on his way by to his room. Sure he doesn’t really need sleep, but he’s always like it…it’s definitely better than being bored all night.   
He changes into some shorts and a plain t-shirt. He’s about to pull the blankets on his bed back, when he sees a blue lion perched on his bed, leaning against his pillows. Slowly he reaches for it, gently traces it’s features with his fingers.

“Shiro started to give me an allowance for helping out around the house.” Lance turns to see Keith standing in his doorway, holding his red lion close to his chest. “When I saw her, the softness in her eyes reminded me of you. So, I, um, bought it in hopes that you’d come back.”

“I should have come back sooner. I was just…”

“Hurt,” Keith finishes for him. “And I’m sorry for putting my fears of getting hurt above your feelings. You were right we should have handled Lotor together.”

They stand there just looking at each other for a moment, until Lance asks, “Want to watch a movie?”

Keith shakes his head, “I’d rather just…um…I know it sounds weird, but can I just lay in here with you. I just need to know you won’t be done in the morning.”

Lance opens and closes his mouth a few times before saying, “Yeah…yeah that’s okay.”

Keith hurries over, climbs into Lance’s bed and sighs once he’s comfortable, clutching onto his lion. After a second of admiring him, Lance gets in bed too. He keeps his distance not wanting to freak Keith out. Sleep comes easier for both of them. Keith woke first, rubbing his face against something firm, waiting for his eyes to focus. When they do he blushes. He has his head on Lance’s chest. Judging by his breathing, Keith knows Lance is still asleep. Carefully he lifts his head to gaze at Lance. His heart is hammering against his chest as he brings his hand to the tan boys face. Gently Keith strokes over Lance’s check bone, and along his jaw.

He's pretty sure Lance is the most attractive person he’s ever seen. Feeling brave he cups Lance’s cheek and lightly runs his thumb over the beautiful boy’s bottom lip. How could he let himself fall so hard, so fast, for him? He’s never let his guard down this much before. He’s lost in thought so long he doesn’t notice Lance waking up until he glances up and bright blue eyes met his. Keith pulls back his hand but Lance grabs it.

“It’s okay.”

There’s a million things running through Lance’s head right now, but he can’t make sense of any of them.

“I should go get ready, so you can too.” Keith says breaking the tension between them.

“Yeah, alright.” Lance dumbly says, sitting up, and watching Keith get up, grab his lion and go.

Flopping back down, he huffs out a small chuckle. He can’t believe he woke up to Keith hovering over him, his eyes fill of adoration. After basking in happiness for a few more minutes, Lance gets up and gets ready. By the time he gets to the dining room everyone has already started eating. He sits next to Keith who looks at him from the corner of his eyes and blushes.

Lance dishes himself some scrambled eggs and bacon. He eats quietly and that’s when Pidge raises her eyebrow. “What’s going on?” She points her fork at Lance. “You’re never this quiet.”

“I am too! Geez, maybe I was enjoying my morning. Don’t be a gremlin and ruin it.”

An evil grin crosses her face, “Could it have something to do with this?” She holds her photo out, showing everyone a photo of the two boys cuddling each other and their lions.

“Pidge!” Lance shouts, “How did you get that?”

“I went to wake you up, but took that photo instead.”

Keith pales, eyes snapping back and forth between Shiro and Allura. They’re both chuckling fondly. He gapes, “You’re not mad?”

“Why would we be mad?” Allura asks.

“B-because I was out of bed and-and…” he starts to breathe weird so Lance gives Shiro a pleading look.

“Keith, we’re not mad. We trust you and Lance. From the looks of it, the moment was sweetly innocent. You’ve done nothing wrong.”

Keith visibly relaxes and whispers, “Okay.”

Lance puts a hand on his shoulder and adds, “I know it’s going to be really hard, but you can trust everyone at this table. We all care about you.”

“You barely know me,” Keith argues.

“We know enough,” Hunk speaks up. “We know you were willing to be unhappy for the sake of Lance and us. WE know how incredibly genuine you are with him. Even if you don’t open up to us, we see it. We see how kind hearted you are, even with your walls up and guarded.”

Everyone watches confused when Keith gets up. he heads around the table and tugs on Hunk’s arm until he gets the hint to stand. Then surprising everyone he shyly hugs him. Hunk immediately responded by squeezing the life out of Keith. He gestures to everyone else and they get up to join in on the hug too. Lance can see the tears brimming Keith’s eyes and knows he can feel it…the hope, wonder, love…all of it.

After their shared moment, Shiro and Allura drove the other four to school. Lance walks next to Keith and his steps falter when Keith grabs his hand. Keith’s other hand is in a death grip on the strap of his backpack, with his eyes downcast.

Lance smiles to himself, adjusting their hands so they can interlock their fingers. Other kids stare as they enter, but it seems like no one cares. That is, until Lotor spots them. The air gets heavy as he approaches them. “Keith. What did I tell you?”

His hand starts to loosen from around Lances, but Lance tightens his hold. “You don’t scare us.”

Keith’s eyes snap up and Lotor cackles. “We’ll see about that.” Then he stalks away.

Both of them sigh and Lance walks Keith to his locker. Once he grabs his things they move to Lance’s. When they stop in front of Keith’s class he asks, “What do you think he’ll do?”

“Doesn’t matter.” Lance is confident as he places a light kiss to Keith’s temple. “Let’s not waste our energy on him.”

Nodding Keith pecks Lance on the cheek. “You’re right.”

Lance touches his cheek and smirks, “Still not saying yes to me?”

Keith shoves him a little, “Maybe I changed my mind. I’ll see you at lunch.”

“Can’t wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!! :) And thank you to everyone who comments! Each one always makes my day! :)


	7. Authors note

Hey everyone. I'm so so sorry but i don't have a chapter for you this week. Life has decided to rain on me..and when it rains it pours. Its just been 1 thing after another and to top it off i have an extra clingy toddler lately who refuses to sleep 

Im so so sorry if i disappointed any one.

I hope to get the next chapter up next week.


	8. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is so so short and I'm sorry, I just have a lot going on right now. Both personally and I'm participating is NaNoWriMo (National Novel Writing Month) so I've been pretty drained. I don't want to give up on this story though because I really like the concept of it. I just need to find a time to hunker down and write for it. I didn't want to miss another week of posting, but maybe that would have been better than this tiny chapter? idk! Anyway...here it is!

When Lunch rolls around Lance can’t help the bounce in his step. That is until he rounds the corner into the cafeteria. All the students are gathered in a circle in the middle of the room. Some chanting, “Fight, Fight, Fight!”

Lance squeezes his way through and gapes at Lotor who’s sitting on the floor, hand over his left eye. Hunk has his arms under Keith’s from behind and his hands interlocked behind Keith’s head, trying to keep him back. Keith’s hands are clenched, right one starting to bruise. 

Lance walks over to them and brags Keith’s left wrist, giving Hunk a nod to let Keith go. He so so…reluctantly, and as his arms slip away, Lance pries Keith’s hand open, interlocking their fingers. “Hey…breathe, okay.”

Keith very slowly looks at Lance, and all the pent up tension from anger evaporates. Lotor stands and closes the distance between them. “This isn’t over.

Lance stands his ground and puffs out his chest a little. “I think it is. Why don’t you take a hint? Keith will never be with you.”

“I still have plenty of time.”

“It won’t matter.”

Keith looks back and forth asking, “Time before what?”

“Oh! They haven’t told you?”

“Lotor…” Hunk warns, “You of all people know the rules.”

Keith furrows his brow and Lotor chuckles, “looks like I’ve made Keith curious.” He turns to him, “They’re keeping something very important from you…how can you trust them?”

Keith glances at Lance, then back at Lotor, “Doesn’t matter. I’m not one to pry. If Lance chooses not to tell me something…that’s his choice. Sure, I’ll be curious but…” Keith pauses, “ I trust him.”

Lance’s heart flutters and he can’t help the smile that etches across his face. He starts to move, pulling Keith along with him. “Lets go eat.”

They sit close and Keith whispers, “Is there anything you can tell me?”

Lance looks around and scoots even closer to Keith. “Have you noticed any weird things about the family that adopted you?”

Keith fidgets, but also smirks a little, “There’s been a lot. To be honest, I think I’m going crazy.”

“Tell me some.”

“I saw Shiro surrounded by eggs with feet. Allura was video chatting with a Yeti. Pidge has a collection of teeth. Hunk has piles of golden sand in his room…then there’s you.”

Lance’s heart is racing as he takes Keith’s hand and caresses his knuckles. “What about me?”

“A big part of me feels like I know you. You act and look a lot like the Lance I knew…but who everyone knows as Jack Frost. Although, they don’t know that he hates that name. If you had white hair and if your skin was a touch paler…I’d be certain you were him. Then there’s the snow, the frost, the chunk of ice I slipped on, and the fact that your hands are always cold. He was cold too, that’s why I have these.” Keith touches his fingerless gloves.

Lance smiles fondly because he got those for Keith so he could touch lance longer. He picked fingerless so their skin could occasionally touch.

“Lance?”

“Yeah?”

Keith’s violet eyes are locks on him. “Are you him?”

Lance hesitates and hears Coran’s voice in his head. “Go on my boy…he’s already figured it out with the others being so careless.” His voice wasn’t angry, more amused.

Gently tracing circles on the back of Keith’s hands he whispers, “Yes.”

Keith’s eyes widen before turning into a glare, “Prove it.”

Lance removes his hand from Keith’s and makes a tiny ice bunny. A miniature version of the one he made to get him to believe all those years ago. “You stopped believing, but…I couldn’t let you go.”

Keith stares at the bunny, a smile playing at his lips. “I knew it…I knew you were real.” Then his smile disappears. “You lied to me. You played me like some kind of idiot.”

“What? Keith! No I didn’t! The Man on the Moon said we couldn’t just tell you…you had to believe on your own again. Believe me if I had my way I would have just build you and Ice castle like fricken Elsa and been done with it, but Coran gave us rules. He literally just told me since everyone pretty much blew their covers that I could tell you.”

Keith crosses his arms and hunches his shoulders, “I don’t know how to feel.”

“What do you mean?” Lance asks, concerned he just ruined everything…again.

“I’m so relieved that you’re all real, especially you, but…I finally had a family. Things were starting to get better. I-I finally belonged.”

“Hey…” Lance coos. “You still do. You will always be apart of our crazy family. You do belong with us.”

“How…I’m human, you’re not.” Lance can’t keep eye contact and it makes Keith suspicious, “The thing Lotor said he had time for…I’m…oh God…I’m gonna die? I’m gonna turn into one of you?”

Lance flinches, “You make it sound like being like me is a bad thing.”

“No, I just…it’s hard to take in that I’m going to die. Do you…do you know when?”

Lance shakes his head. “You have to be at least seventeen to be changed over. I uh…died way too soon, so Coran aged me up in a way I guess?”

Keith nods, and gets oddly quiet. They sit together for the rest of lunch in silence, and Lance tries to understand. It’s been so long since he was human, he can’t remember how it would feel to find out he has death hanging over his head.


	9. Another authors note

Hey everyone.

This is hard for me to write but let me start with apologizing. I know its been what feels like forever since i updated. I really wanted to keep writing this fic because its two things i love intertwined but the hole i thought i was climbing out of produced a monster that dragged me back in. 

Ive lost a lot of interest in the things that usually bring me peace and some sense of joy. Writing being one of them. I do hope to someday come back to this story though.

Thank you all so much for your support. I may upload some original work that is already completed but im not sure how many people on AO3 actually venture into that section. 

Again i apologize for not updating. If you want to keep this story bookmarked awesome. Because as i said I'd like to continue it sometime if i can fend off this monster. If not i totally understand.


	10. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thank you all so much for your encouraging words! This chapter isn't very long, but I wanted to give you something in return for being so supportive.
> 
> With that being said, let me apologize ahead of time, because there is death in this chapter, and angst...a whole lot of angst.

Keith shut himself away that night, not wanting to deal with his feelings, he’s never been very good at that. He ignored Hunk when he came and told him dinner was ready, and even blew off Lance when he tried to coax him out for another movie night. Lying on his bed he grabs Red, and curls around the plush lion. He buries his face in the soft fabric and eventually falls asleep that way. 

He wakes to a voice he hasn’t heard in years calling his name. He bolts up at the light and beautiful tone. Looking around the room he rubs his eyes, “Mom?” his voice is gravelly, filled with confusion.

“Keith…” She whispers, and his door opens. 

His heart is in his chest, and he’s ready to bolt thinking his mother’s ghost has come to haunt him for some unknown reason, but no one is there, just the pitch black hallway. Cautiously he gets up and walks down the hall and into the kitchen.

“Keith…” This time the front door opens.

He hesitates, not knowing if he should go, but he needs to know…needs to figure out how his mother is calling to him. He walks out the door, and as soon as both feet are planted outside a hand firmly grabs his wrist. 

“Oh Keith…that was just too easy.” Lotor says stepping in front of him. “Your little friends put a warding on their house, so I couldn’t get in, but oh, I was able to slither some of my shadows in and coax you out. I just can’t believe you fell for the same ol’ trick that lover-boy in there did. I did the same thing to him about eight years ago, only I used his sister. 

Keith tries to pull his arm free, but when he can barely budge it he yells, “LANCE!”

Lotor slaps a hand over his mouth, but you can hear the ruckus in the house. He pulls Keith away from the door as it flies open and a disheveled Shiro is standing in it, Allura right behind him, Along with Hunk and Pidge. Lance pushes his way past them and grits his teeth, “Lotor…let him go.”

“Where’s the fun in that? I think I’ll keep him for a while.” He goes to move, but Lance shoots ice in his path, just barely missing him. “Let. Him. Go.” He then makes the mistake of stepping outside the home, and Lotor uses his shadows to slam the door on the others, barricading them in.

Then he shoves Keith down, so he can get rid of the frost boy once and for all. He’s tweaked his magic over the years, making it even stronger than the Guardian’s. Keith watches horrified as Lance and Lotor battle it out, ice and shadows flying everywhere.

One minute it looks like Lance will win, then the next Lotor. He knows he can’t just sit by and watch all this happen, but he feels glued to the ground, until Lotor has Lance down. As the boy with the beautiful blue eyes goes to stand, he turns his back for a split second, and Lotor attacks, only instead of piercing Lance through his back, Keith managed to move just fast enough to take a hit to his chest. He felt the shadows move right through him, and the pain was so intense he wouldn’t be able to put it to words if someone asked.  
Lance just barely catches him, and holds him close to his chest, “No, please…” Lance begs, cupping Keith’s cheek in his hand. 

Lotor cackles and is about to strike down Lance when the others burst out of the barrier he put up. Quickly he vanishes into the night, not wanting to battle them all, but still satisfied that he at least took something from them.

“Allura! Please! Fill his heart with hope, or something.” When she looks away from a distraught Lance, he turns his eyes on Shiro, “Shiro…please…Hunk…Pidge…” When they all look away he drops his forehead to Keith’s, “Why would you jump between us?”

With all the strength he has left, he barely cracks his eyes open, and covers Lance’s hand on his face with his own, “C-couldn’t lose you...”

Lance sobs as a final sigh escapes between Keith’s parted lips, and his hand falls away from his. “NO! Keith! Wake up! Please! NO!”

“Lance…” Hunk says, kneeling down next to him, “There’s no way he won’t at the very least be brought back for you. He sacrificed himself, like you did. I wouldn’t be surprised if that earns him a spot as a Guardian.”

Lance cradles the boy he loves in his arms and breathes, “I just got him back…”

“I know, but look,” Hunk points to the moon, where it’s shining especially bright, “You need to let go so Coran can do what he does.”

Shakily Lance places a kiss to Keith’s head, and lays him gently on the ground. Then the light from the moon surrounds his body and slowly Keith vanishes, leaving behind a group of people he had come to known as his family, who love him dearly.

“Fear not Guardian’s, when the time is right, he will return.” Coran’s voice fills their minds, but can’t heal their hearts. Especially Lance’s.


	11. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thanks again for all the lovely comments! They really do mean so much to me!
> 
> As you can see this is the last chapter for this story. Thank you for coming on this ride with me, and sticking around when there were a few obstacles! I hope you enjoyed it overall!

Lance uses his staff to push himself around the pond he fell through all those years ago, that he likes to keep frozen. Shortly after Keith sacrificed himself for him, his hair returned to the snowy white color it used to be, and his sun-kissed skin dulled out. The other tried to comfort him, but nothing worked. The entire globe was covered in snow. The people thought it was the end of times, which made Lance scoff. They truly know so little, and it just convinced him how alone they all really are. Especially him.

It’s finally Keith’s birthday, finally time for him to return…if Coran wasn’t lying to him. Sighing he calls upon the winds to take him to the North Pole. The Man on the Moon told them all he would supposedly return Keith there. When he arrives the others are already there, and their chatting diminishes. Hunk is the first one to act, crushing Lance in a bear hug. “We missed ya buddy.”

Lance pats Hunks back and mumbles, “Missed you too.” Which isn’t a total lie. Hunk has been his best friend for hundreds of years. Even when their jobs get too busy or when Lance decides to mope alone for years at a time, they’re still the closest out of the rest.

When he’s put down, Lance goes over to one of the big bay windows and stares out over the snowy landscape. That’s probably one of the best things about being up here. He can do whatever he wants to the snow and no one will freak out. As time ticks on, he gets more agitated and the snow outside starts to swirl around. When he can’t take the waiting anymore, he gets up and is about to leave, but as he reaches the door, the moon shines through the glass ceiling. 

He holds his breath, waiting to be told something went wrong, but then Keith materializes in front of the Giant globe. From where he’s standing Lance notices his outfit, black skinny jeans, black shirt, and a red and white leather jacket that only reaches halfway down his torso. Allura approaches Keith first, and bright smile on her face, “Do you remember us?”

Keith looks around the room, seeing everyone, except Lance, who’s behind him. “Yeah. Where’s La—”

He’s cut off when the wind is knocked out of him from behind, a cool body presses up against him, pale yet tan arms wrap around his middle. Keith grunts, pulling on Lance’s arms until he loosens his hold enough for Keith to turn around to face him.

That’s when Lance sees the differences, his once violet eyes are a firey red, and he has red and orange streaks in the front of his hair. “No…no,no,no,no.” Lance backs away. 

“Lance?” Keith’s voice is pained. “What’s wrong?”

“Your whelm…is heat…isn’t it?”

“Uh, yeah. Coran said it fits my uh firey personality, and how I’m sort of uncontrollable.” Keith shrugged like it was no big deal.

Lance deflates, his heart shattering all over again. “I guess I was foolish to ever believe I wouldn’t be alone.” 

“What are you talking about? Lance? Did you forget…we’re soulmates. That’s why I’m here, alive, in front of you.”

“Then it’s just some cruel joke! Fire and Ice don’t mix!” Lance shouts, his eyes trained on the moon. “Is that all my life is to you? Some big ass joke? Have I not proved myself over and over again?”

As he throws his tantrum Keith places an hand on his shoulder. “It’s not like you’ll melt being around me? And my powers won’t go out being around you.” Lance looks over his shoulder at Keith. “Come here.” Keith says, opening his arms up. Lance cautiously folds himself into Keith’s embrace. “Do you feel my warmth? Doesn’t it make you feel a little more alive? Just how you mellow out the heat.”

Lance hums, his eyes drifting close as he holds the one he loves. After a few moments he lifts his head and smirks, “So what can you do?” 

Stepping back a little from Lance, Keith snaps his fingers and a small flame appears in his hand. “There’s not really a name or anything for me yet, but I can control fire, and warmth. So if you ever create a global snowstorm again I can reverse it by making it sunny and warm.”

The rest of the day was spent catching up and celebrating Keith’s return. As everyone starts to leave, Lance brings up that he doesn’t really have a home to take Keith to, that he normally just slept in trees or caves since he travels so much to keep winter going in the ever changing seasons all over the world. That’s when Keith grabs his hand and tells him he asked Coran for a favor. Using his powers Keith opens a portal, which to Lance looks like a freaking ring of fire, and Keith has to forcibly push Lance through it.   
When they come out on the other side there’s a little shack sitting near the edge of the pond Lance frequents. Only the water isn’t frozen anymore, and there’s luscious green grass around the small home. He looks up at Keith and he smiles, “Consider this an apology for dying…”

Lance wants to hit him and yell at him for what he did with Lotor, but giving him home…a place to belong, to come back to everyday where he won’t be alone…more than makes up for it. He grabs the back of Keith’s neck and pulls him into a chaste kiss, then mumbles against his lips, “It’s perfect.”

For now they've won. Even though they know Lotor will show up again, it doesn't matter, because they can beat him together, just like they always have.


	12. Author Note

Hey everyone! So I just wanted to let you know I uploaded an original work. You can find it on my profile or here: [The Zanite Chronicles](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13207782/chapters/30212217)

 

Please don't feel obligated to read it, I just wanted to put it out there! Thank you all for sticking with me on this past fic! Your support means so much to me! 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I try to post every Tuesday, sometimes earlier.


End file.
